Todos somos complicados
by Emma.Reads
Summary: -No soy bueno para ti, no puedo serlo. -¿Por qué no? -Tú sabes por qué. -Quiero que tú me lo digas. -Soy un hombre complicado. -Todos somos complicados, Edward. -Tú no lo eres. -Sí, lo soy. Detesto la la pizza. Y por más romántico que sea, no soporto dormir abrazada a nadie. Me incomoda. Y si duermo con alguien más, me apropiaré de todas las sábanas, ¿Sabes?, así de egoísta soy. OS


-Estás borracha.

-Claro que no estoy borracha.

-Lo estás, hablas raro.

-Yo hablo así.

-No, Bella, no lo haces.

-¿Y tú que sabes?

-Te conozco desde siempre.

La muchacha se recostó pesadamente contra el marco de la puerta, y entrecerró sus enormes ojos castaños, mirándolo molesta.

-No me conoces.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que no te conozco? Te he visto crecer.

-Sí, sólo eso has hecho. Me has visto crecer. Nunca mantuvimos una conversación de más de un par de minutos. Sabes quién soy, no cómo soy.

Edward frunció los labios y arqueó una ceja, frustrado. No iba a seguir discutiendo ese punto, pero él sí que la conocía. La conocía demasiado.

-Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que estás borracha.

Bella suspiró, e inmediatamente dibujó una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y yo creo que tú también lo estás.

-Claro que no.

-Sí, estás allí afuera con el resto tomando alcohol.

-Eso no quiere decir que esté borracho.

-Yo creo que sí. Por lo poco que sé de ti, tomas muchísimo.

Otra mentira que Edward decidió pasar por alto. Bella sabía mucho de él, no sólo un poco. Sabía mucho más que la mayoría.

-Sí, lo hago.

-Entonces estás borracho.

-Mi tolerancia al alcohol supera con creces a la tuya.

-Tú no sabes cuánto he estado tomando.

-Puedo adivinar.

-No, no puedes.

Edward se pasó una mano por el rostro, y respiró hondo.

-Esta conversación se está volviendo algo repetitiva, Isabella. ¿Por qué mejor no me dejas pasar al baño y te vas a dormir?

-Lo mismo dijiste la otra vez.

-¿Qué otra vez?

-La vez que nos besamos. Me dijiste que me vaya a dormir.

-Y no me hiciste caso.-Gruñó Edward.

-Claro que no. Tú no me mandas.

-Sí, lo he notado.

-¿Sabes? Deberías relajarte un poco. Siempre estás tan tenso.

-Sólo estoy tenso cuando te tengo semi-desnuda y ebria delante de mí.

-¡Oye! No estoy semi-desnuda, esto es un short-Indicó Bella, señalando hacia la minúscula pieza de jean que cubría su trasero- y esto es un top.-Eso más bien parecía una remera a la mitad pero Edward decidió no rebatir.-Y la vez que nos besamos tampoco estaba semi-desnuda, llevaba un vestido.

-Era una remera grande, no un vestido.

-Es prácticamente lo mismo.

-No lo es, Bella.

-Y aparte, ahora no estoy ebria.-Edward bufó.-Pero esa vez sí que lo estaba.-Bella soltó una risita.-Sí, estaba muy ebria.

-Lo recuerdo.

-¿Lo haces?

-Claro que sí.

-¿Y por qué nunca intentaste repetirlo?

Edward gimió, echando la cabeza para atrás. Aquella noche había estado sólo levemente achispado, nada en comparación con Isabella, que con unos cuantos daiquiris encima se tambaleaba con cada paso que daba.

Él juraba que no sabía cómo había sucedido. Estaba en una pequeña fiesta en casa de uno de sus amigos más cercanos, Emmett, cuando se encontró a sí mismo en la cocina, presionando contra la heladera a la hermana pequeña de Em.

Isabella recién había vuelto de una fiesta, se había cambiado su vestido por algo más cómodo y como seguía demasiado ebria como para irse a dormir, bajó a molestar a su hermano mayor y a sus amigos. Siempre lo hacía, era chistoso, los chicos la adoraban y la hacían reírse a carcajadas.

Bella no sabía en qué momento pasó de estar buscando un vaso de agua en la cocina, a estar presionada contra la heladera, sintiendo un par de imanes apretados contra su espalda, y los labios de Edward apretados contra los suyos.

Pero sí recordaba lo que sucedió luego del beso. Edward pareció arrepentirse, se alejó, le pidió que se fuera a dormir.

Bella recordaba esa parte perfectamente. "Vete a dormir, ahora", había ordenado, con su voz grave y la mandíbula apretada. Bella se había negado, no quería irse a dormir. Quería seguir besándolo. Besarlo se sentía bien. "Por favor, por favor, no me hagas esto. Isabella, no me hagas esto", ahora su voz se había convertido en un gruñido, mientras la tomaba por los brazos y la alejaba de su cuerpo, a la vez que la muchacha se empeñaba en seguir besándole el cuello. "¿No te gusta?" Había preguntado la castaña, con sus enormes ojos chocolate mirándolo con falsa inocencia. Edward había soltado una carcajada.

¿Cómo no iba a gustarle? Si ya la tenía como una roca y lo único que quería era levantarla contra aquella heladera otra vez y perderse en ella.

Se habían dado un par de besos más, Bella había acariciado su espalda con ambas manos y levantado el rostro hacia él mientras Edward lo tomaba entre sus manos y susurraba "Créeme, quiero esto mucho más de lo que tú lo quieres, pero no puedo…". Bella se había reído de eso. Él no podía quererlo más. Y es que ella lo quería muchísimo. Así que lo había ignorado, alzándose sobre sus puntillas y pegando sus labios a los de él para hacerlo callar.

Tuvo que separarse cuando sintió la puerta del patio trasero abrirse, y se escabulló de la cocina tan rápido que Edward dudó de si todo habría sido una simple ilusión.

-¿Eh?-Insistió Bella.- ¿Porqué nunca intentaste repetirlo?

-Tú parecías muy arrepentida la próxima vez que te vi.

-No estaba arrepentida, tonto.-Bella bufó y rodó los ojos, a lo que Edward levantó una ceja en su dirección. La castaña se amilanó. Edward era 7 años mayor que ella, y siempre había conseguido intimidarla. No le sucedía con Emmett, o ninguno otro de sus amigos. Era él. Su mirada tan directa, su voz grave, su personalidad turbulenta y algo oscura. Era Edward.- Estaba avergonzada.-Admitió, en voz baja.-Prácticamente me había tirado encima de ti.

Una sonrisita se dibujó en el rostro del cobrizo y Bella se mordió el labio.

-Sí, lo hiciste.

La castaña ahora frunció el ceño.

-Y tú tampoco te resististe tanto.

-Sí, lo hice.

-No lo hacías en serio.-Bella lo provocó, son una sonrisita de suficiencia.

-Tienes razón.-Admitió Edward, dando un paso hacia ella.-Pero eso no quita el problema aquí.

-¿Cuál problema?

Edward respiró hondo y a Bella se le pusieron los pelitos de punta al sentir su presencia tan cercana.

Puede que estuviera algo ebria, en realidad, sólo estaba levemente achispada. Sólo un poquito de alcohol para ponerse alegre y eso era todo, sí. Definitivamente estaba mucho más sobria que la vez que se habían besado. Y puede que fuera por eso que se sentía mucho más nerviosa.

-Soy amigo de tu hermano. Tú, por mucho que lo lamente, estás prohibida para mí.

-Creo que tengo el derecho a decidir para quién estoy prohibida y para quién no.-Masculló la castaña.

-En este caso no, linda.

-No me digas "linda".

-¿No te gusta?

-Me suena muy condescendiente viniendo de ti.

-Esa era la idea.

-Mala idea.

Edward se mordió el labio, deseando por un momento tener un poco más de fuerza de voluntad. ¡Maldita sea, sólo un poco más! Era Bella, aquella preciosura castaña que lo miraba desafiante era Isabella, la niña que había conocido cuando andaba en pañales corriendo por la casa, que era un maldito incordio cuando él se convirtió en un pre-adolescente y ella en una niña de 6 años que preguntaba todo tres veces y tiraba los controles de los video juegos al suelo.

La niña que se había convertido en una muchacha de 18 años fiestera, divertida, y preciosa. Tan preciosa.

Edward no supo en qué momento dejó de verla como una mocosa, y comenzó a notar sus vestidos ajustados y esos malditos shorts minúsculos. Edward detestaba esos malditos shorts. Lo hacían sentir como un puto pedófilo.

-No me hagas esto, Bella.

Bella sonrió. Tenía esta batalla ganada.

-Tú no me lo hagas a mí.-Susurró, alzando los ojos hacia él y esbozando un minúsculo puchero.

Edward gruñó y mandó el auto-control a la mismísima mierda.

Bella sonrió, satisfecha, cuando sintió la boca de Edward invadir la suya. Sabía delicioso. Él era delicioso. Así de alto, musculoso y sombrío.

Ella sabía cómo era. Lo sabía por haber escuchado conversaciones de Edward con su hermano y haberlo visto en sus días malos. Era turbulento, cambiante e impenetrable. Tenía muchos vicios. Muchísimos. Cosas de las cuales Bella nunca había siquiera estado cerca, de las cuales nunca había oído hablar. Tenía momentos buenos, en los que era un espectacular rayo de luz, de comentarios sarcásticos y sonrisas preciosas. Y otros en los que se oscurecía, en los que se convertía en el hombre atormentado que era, en los que alejaba a todos de su lado y se refugiaba en sustancias tan peligrosas que a Bella le entraban escalofríos de solo pensarlo.

Era una contradicción andante. Era hermoso, y estaba tan roto. Era tan bueno y tan peligroso, tan libre e independiente, pero con alas tan cortas. Se preocupaba tanto por los demás, por aquellos a quienes quería, pero en cuanto le recordaban que con el tipo de vida que llevaba no llegaría más allá de las 40, soltaba una carcajada y se encogía de hombros.

Había una larga serie de problemas familiares y decepciones detrás de todas aquellas facetas de su personalidad, muchas de las cuales Emmett nunca le había querido contar a su hermana pequeña.

Pero Bella se moría por saber. Deseaba conocer cada aspecto, cada detalle que había convertido a Edward Cullen en quien era hoy.

La muchacha soltó un suspiro cuando Edward la tomó en brazos y avanzó dentro del baño con ella, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con un pie, para que nadie pudiera simplemente pasar y verlos allí, besándose como si nunca más fueran a volver a verse.

Bella se olvidó de su hermano mayor en el patio trasero, se olvidó de sus padres, que dormían a un par de cuartos de distancia, se olvidó de Jacob, su primer y único novio, ese que le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos y no la dejaba seguir adelante, se olvidó de ella misma.

Nunca había estado con alguien como Edward Cullen, alguien tan mayor que ella, experimentado. El sabía exactamente qué teclas tocar para ponerle la piel de gallina. Sabía exactamente de dónde agarrarla, por los muslos, justo en la línea en donde nacían sus nalgas, sabía exactamente dónde besarla, debajo de la curva de su mandíbula, sabía exactamente cómo hacerla temblar. Bella sabía a dónde llegaría aquello si no paraban ahora. Nunca había sido ninguna mojigata, sabía que pronto Edward le quitaría el top de un tirón y ella misma comenzaría a explorar debajo de su camiseta.

Probablemente, él hubiera besado sus pechos y la hubiera levantado aún más contra la pared. Probablemente ella se hubiera peleado con los botones de su bragueta mientras Edward acariciaba con lentitud la humedad entre sus piernas. Probablemente, ella hubiera liberado su erección, la hubiera acariciado, Edward hubiera gemido y se hubiera enterrado en ella de un empujón. Probablemente se habrían olvidado del condón, él la hubiera aplastado contra la pared, la hubiera follado con fuerza, ambos se hubieran corrido aferrándose con uñas y dientes a aquella sensación de éxtasis. Sí, probablemente todo eso hubiera sucedido si Edward no hubiera recordado quién era la muchacha que sostenía entre brazos. Si él no la hubiera soltado, jadeando, y no se hubiera alejado unos cuantos pasos de ella.

-¡Mierda, Bella!-Espetó, despeinando sus cabellos aún más con ambas manos, un gesto que nacía en sus momentos de desesperación.

Bella se dejó caer contra la pared a su espalda, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Yo soy el problema.-Gruñó el cobrizo.-Yo. ¿Lo entiendes? Si te detuvieras a pensar dos segundos en esto ya hubieras salido corriendo lejos de mí antes de que todo esto sucediera.

-No digas tonterías.

-¡No lo estoy haciendo! Mierda, no te hagas la tonta ahora.-Masculló Edward. Estaba enfadado, y sexualmente frustrado. Y era culpa suya. Sólo suya.-Tú sabes cómo soy, ¡Lo sabes!

-¿Y qué tiene que ver?

-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? Tiene todo que ver. Todo. Soy una mierda, ¿Lo comprendes?

-No es así.-Susurró la muchacha, pero Edward pareció no oírla.

-Y tú eres una maldita criatura, una niña. No soy bueno para ti, no puedo serlo.

-¿Por qué no?

Edward soltó una carcajada seca.

-Tú sabes por qué.

-Quiero que tú me lo digas.

Edward tragó saliva y fijó sus eléctricos ojos verdes en la castaña.

-Soy un hombre complicado.-Masculló escuetamente.

-Todos somos complicados, Edward.

-Tú no lo eres.

-Sí, lo soy.-Bella se encogió de hombros mientras daba un paso hacia él.-Detesto la pizza. Y por más romántico que sea, no soporto dormir abrazada a nadie. Me incomoda. Y si duermo con alguien más, me apropiaré de todas las sábanas, ¿Sabes? Así de egoísta soy.-Edward rodó los ojos, y Bella se acercó aún más a él, tomando con una de sus manos su camiseta, jugueteando con la tela gris entre sus dedos.- Lloro por todo. Lloro cuando estoy feliz, cuando estoy triste, o nerviosa, y cuando estoy enojada. Sobre todo cuando estoy enojada. Y me enojo bastante. O eso dicen, la verdad es que yo considero que me enojo justificadamente. Pero todos dicen que en realidad me enojo por cualquier cosa.-Bella se encogió de hombros y Edward dibujó una pequeña sonrisita.-A veces me pongo muy triste sin motivo aparente, y sólo quiero encerrarme y que nadie me hable durante una semana. Sé que eso te sucede a ti también.-Edward asintió lentamente y Bella le sonrió.- ¿Lo ves? Todos somos complicados. Eso no nos hace malvados. Eso no te hace una mierda, Edward.

-Bells, mis complicaciones son bastante más difíciles de sobrellevar que las tuyas.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no te alejas de mí?

-No creo que por eso no deba darte una oportunidad.

-Te volveré loca.

-Sí.

-Te haré sufrir. No quiero hacerte sufrir pero sé que lo terminaré haciendo.

-Soy fuerte, Edward.

El cobrizo cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-De verdad, no creo que seas lo suficientemente fuerte.

-No me subestimes.-Masculló la castaña, acercándose a él ese último centímetro que los separaba y rodeando la cintura del muchacho con sus brazos.

Edward abrió los ojos y levantó las manos para tomar el precioso rostro de Isabella entre ellas.

-Esto terminará tan mal.

-No seas negativo.

-No es negatividad, es experiencia.

-Sólo date una oportunidad a ti mismo.

-Sabes que no puedo prometerte que esto será perfecto, ¿Verdad?

-No espero que lo sea. Sólo quiero que estés a mi lado.

Edward suspiró.

-Eres tan hermosa.

-¿Eso crees?-Bella sonrió divertida.- ¿Desde cuándo lo crees?

-Desde la vez que cumpliste 15 y tu mamá te dejó ponerte ese vestidito rosado. Casi me da un infarto al verte.

La castaña soltó una carcajada.

-¿Sabes? Estoy en desacuerdo contigo.

-¿En qué?

-En cómo terminará esto.

-¿Crees que terminará bien?

Bella sonrió y asintió, decidida.

-Terminará bien.

-Bien.

.

 _Esto terminará tan mal. Se los puedo asegurar. Pero me gustan estos finales felices temporarios, supongo._

 _Buenos días. Perdón por desaparecer. Espero que todas estén muy bien, de verdad que las extrañé._

 _Muy felices fiestas para todas, preciosas._


End file.
